Tides of Change
by Deh Tennis Acrobat
Summary: Due to an accident, James and Lily are thrust into the future but they still hate each other. What will happen when they meet some old friends?
1. Beware of the Red Smoke

Title: The Tides of Change

Chapter One: Beware of the Red Smoke

Summery: James and Lily travel to the future and meet a sixth year Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did, because Dumbledore wouldn't be- well never mind. Harry Potter just would be slightly- erm- different.

-.-.-.-.-

"Potter! Damn you! That was my charms homework, and it was due tomorrow!"

James Potter leaned back in his chair, across the table from Lily Evans, placed in the center of the Gryffindor common room. He had "accidentally" flicked his wand and "happened" to knock a full bottle of ink on her essay.

"Yeah…I can fix it…" James replied sheepishly.

Lily put a mock-thoughtful expression on her face.

"Lets see… "Yeah, I can fix it _if_ you'll just go out with me."

Shrugging, James mutter, "It was worth a shot…"

Glaring, Lily stood up.

"Go find your fan club…or those minions. I've got to get some ingredients for a potion…_let's see_, why do I have extra potions homework- oh yes, **_SOMEONE _**thought it would be funny to throw a firework into my cauldron?"

James scowled, and muttered, "They're _the_ Marauders. And I'll head out with you. I've got nothing better to do."

_Must he always follow me? It's kind of pathetic, how he has a huge fan club and only will chase after me for a prank…I can't wait for him to fall for someone, so I can do my homework in peace._

"Fine. But try anything, and I'll tear you to pieces."

-.-.-.-.-

Twenty minutes later, James and Lily were climbing around the cauldrons in the dungeons, trying to reach the student supply closet near the front.

At the front, they spotted a potion boiling, with red mist floating out of it. Lily, the potion's expert of the two, was stumped entirely. But even without knowledge of what this did, she knew enough about the wizarding world to take precaution.

"Ouch! Lily, that was my foot!"

James flew forward, and landed in the mist beside the cauldron, and Lily landed on top of him.

"Ah…you _did_ like me all along- or else you just like laying on top of random boys, but I doubt that, 'cause McGonagall like you."

"James! Get off me!"

"Unless I'm much mistaken, you're on top of me- and mind you, don't move, this is a very comfortable position."

The smoke cleared, and it was still as dark and gloomy in the dungeons as ever…but something was different. Lily gasped.

"James, all the cauldrons are empty and the calendar-"

James, not understanding, looked up.

"1996," he read aloud.

_How the hell…? _James thought.

Just then, Snape walked in.


	2. 1996?

Title: The Tides of Change

Chapter Two: 1996?

Summery: James and Lily travel to the future and meet a sixth year Harry, and madness ensues.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did, because Dumbledore wouldn't be- well never mind. Harry Potter just would be slightly- erm- different.

-.-.-.-.-

"James, all the cauldrons are empty and the calendar-"

James, not understanding, looked up.

"1996," he read aloud.

_How the hell…? _James thought.

Just then, Snape walked in.

-.-.-.-.-

"Potter, Weasley! Remove your selves from my classroom!"

Lily gasped…Severus? All grown up? That greasy-haired teenager?"

On the other hand, James, surprised as he may have been, let nothing save a sneer of disgust shine through.

"Snivellus? Teaching at Hogwarts…I suppose you're a spy for Voldemort and you teach summer's at Durmstrang?"

"Potter? Get you and that slut Evans out of my office! Now!"

Fire flickered in James eyes, fire deeper then the stuff occupying the torches on the wall.

"Don't you insult Lily, you son of a (censored)!"

James pulled Lily out of the classroom, much to Lily's annoyance.

"James! Get the hell off me! I can walk, you know!"

James let go of her hand without protest.

-.-.-.-.-

A good hour later, after silently wandering the halls in James invisibility cloak, they walked right into someone.

"Bloody hell, Ron! I walked into thin air!" came a voice similar to James's out of thin air.

"You're right Harry!"

A girls voice spoke now.

"I _TOLD_ you two this was a bad idea…why me? Why?"

"SHUT UP, HERMIONE!" came the boys voice in unison.

James, annoyed with the fact he had not a clue what was going on, spoke up.

"Okay…I know someone's there. On the count of three, we take off the cloak."

"'Kay…" everyone muttered under their breath.

Hermione and Ron, of course, thought Harry had said this.

1…2…3…

The two cloaks lay on the ground.

Lily looked from Harry…to James…back to Harry…

James was just as taken aback.

"WOW! I've _still_ got a fan club twenty years in the future!"

In awe, Hermione was the first to make the connection- but Lily probably would've won if she was able to believe it.

Gasping and pointing, Hermione was looking between Lily, James and Harry.

She _could've_ said the were Harry Potter's parents. But Hermione, being as clever as she was, didn't. Even when she had seen them for less then three minutes, she knew they weren't going to marry each other anytime soon.

"You're from the future, aren't you? I'm going to take you to Dumbledore. He'll know what to do."

"You know Lily; you look really hot when you're worried."

Lily smacked James. Hard.

"Shut you're mouth, Potter."

"Well, now that we're in the future you'll go out with-"

"No."

James did puppy dog eyes.

"_Please, Lily sweetest?"_

"James, please…now is not the time."

-.-.-.-.-

A good hour and a half later, James and Lily were sitting in front of Dumbledore, having just explained their predicament.

"So, let me see, James went with Lily down to the Dungeons and found a cauldron filled with blood red liquid, fell into the smoke, and ended up here?"

Nodding, James responded, "Yes, professor."

Dumbledore continued.

"You met Snape on the way and," at this Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "a member of the James Potter Quidditch Fan Club?"

Lily answered this time.

"Yes, James thinks he's part of the future JPQFC. But I don't. I think he's Potter's son."

Then Lily, who was sitting next to James, shook her head in disgust.

"Who would have a kid with that thing? Eww…that's nasty…"

Dumbledore, to Lily's misfortune, overheard the last part. Looking highly amused, he spoke.

"On the first note, you are correct, Lily. He is James son."

Lily's nose crinkled. _More then I ever want to hear about Potter, _she thought.

She whispered to James, "Do you even know the wife? It could be _ANYONE,_ knowing you."

James face lit up, as he chose to ignore Lily's comment.

"Okay- so I've got a wife! Is she sexy, Professor?"

Now, Dumbledore looked at James, clearly highly amused, and on the verge of bursting out laughing.

Nodding towards Lily, Dumbledore spoke.

"You can ask her yourself."


	3. Things You Don't want to know

Title: The Tides of Change

Chapter Three: Things You Don't Know and Don't Want to Find Out

Summery: James and Lily travel to the future and meet a seventh year Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did, because Dumbledore wouldn't be- well never mind. Harry Potter just would be slightly- erm- different.

-.-.-.-.-

She whispered to James, "Do you even know the wife? It could be _ANYONE,_ knowing you."

James face lit up, as he chose to ignore Lily's comment.

"Okay- so I've got a wife! Is she sexy, Professor?"

Now, Dumbledore looked at James, clearly highly amused, and on the verge of bursting out laughing.

Nodding towards Lily, Dumbledore spoke.

"You can ask her yourself."

-.-.-.-.-

An hour and a half later, Dumbledore had sent Lily and James to the Hogwarts dorms. James would share a room with Harry and Ron, while Lily would sleep with Ginny and Hermione.

Lily, who had been in an exasperated mood ever since she learned of her "devastating" (as she—never James—put it) fate, was happy to escape James company.

Laying back on the bed Dumbledore had conjured up for her, Lily sighed.

_Why must James **ALWAYS** pull me into trouble? Why me?_

Interrupting her thoughts, Hermione walked in.

"Hey, Lil, I got you a schedule. Dumbledore said to just duplicate mine—are you really as into school as me?"

Smiling, Lily sat up, and took the piece of parchment from Hermione's hand.

"You're taking Muggle Studies? I know I'm a muggle-born, but I still find it fascinating to study them from a wizard's point of view.

Hermione smiled inwardly.

She and Hermione were going to get along.

-.-.-.-.-

"Ouch!"

Harry fell backwards onto his bed—he had just been pelted by James in a pillow fight. If Hermione or Lily had been there, the first word out of their mouths would've been "Boys!"

Although James was a good three inches taller then Sirius and six when it came to Remus, Harry was the exact same size—tall, with a good build, and lean.

Ron threw a pillow at James.

James caught it in the middle of a laughing fit.

"I wish Mum or Dad were this much fun. All they do is work, cook and clean," Ron stated glumly.

Raising his eyebrows, James laughed.

"Ask Harry how I am now as an old crusty. I'm sure I'm as boring as any parent for miles around."

Ron shook his head, his face suddenly crumpled in concern. Unfortunately, Harry's reaction was the same.

"Come on," James said, not understanding their faces. "I can't be that bad."

"I don't know whither you would be or not. You see, Dad, you're dead."

Obviously, this wasn't the answer James expected.

So instead of thinking or telling Lily, he threw a pillow at Harry and started laughing again, and he tried to forget about it in the middle of the talk of the cutest girls and quidditch standings.

Unfortunately, that didn't really work.


	4. Talking

Title: Tides of Change

Chapter Four: Talking

Summery: Lily and James travel to meet a seventh year Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did because Dumbledore wouldn't be- nevermind.

-.-.-.-.-

James climbed out of the dormitories, shirt unbuttoned, tie half done, to meet a perfect, organized-looking Lily Evans.

"Hel-_lo Sexy_!"

Lily glanced up from her unfinished homework. Sure, it wasn't due for another month and a half, but why not get it over with in her spare time.

"Hello Potter."

"You can't even give a half hearted 'Good morning' to your husband?"

Lily closed her textbook and rolled her eye. She should've been expecting this…

"Potter, we're not married."

James was obviously not listening. "So, may I escort you down to breakfast, honey?"

"James! We. Are not. Married!"

"But what about Harry? I'm sure he didn't just appear from thin air? We put a lot of hard work into having that boy…morning sickness and all! And…you just called me James…" James eyes grew wide in shock.

"Potter! Stop it!"

"But Sweet, we've got to make up for lost time!"

James really drove Lily insane sometimes. He was brilliantly smart, yes, but his cryptic tone right now was really pissing her off.

"Potter?"

The girls hadn't told Lily. "You…don't know?

"KNOW WHAT?"

"We're dead."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me."

Lily Potter was _not_ going to die a premature death. No. And she wouldn't be more then fifty, tops. And she was dead? She calmed down, but still wasn't happy. At all.

"How?"

"I dunno. It just kinda came up last night, and we're no longer around."

"I don't want to leave my kid all alone! To fend for himself! And…who'd take care of him? Petunia and that _awful_ boyfriend of hers, Vernon? No, no, no! I will not let that happen!"

"Lily…"

"James, that's awful!"

"I know, but—"

"I'm not leaving. I'm going to stay with Harry."

"But Lily…"

Lily flashed a glare at James. This was the longest conversation she'd ever had with the boy without getting the sudden urge to throw something immensely heavy at him, and yet it didn't make her feel one bit better about getting married to this guy.

"What! Are you going to tell me I can't stay here, because I can! And I will!"

James, if born a girl, would've slapped her right then and there. But he wasn't going to slap his crush when she was already this far past reason, and was surprised himself that she hadn't snapped yet.

"Lily, if we stay here for to much longer, there won't be a boy for you to watch over."

"What?"

"Time's still passing back…you know…in our time. And it's passing without us. We stay here to long, and Harry might not get born."

"I'd rather not think about doing that sort of thing with you, thank you very much. And anyway, this is 1996. Harry's seventeen, so as long as we get back before 1979, just to be safe, we're fine."

James cocked an eyebrow. Lily was just to funny sometimes.

"I take you're skipping out on the dating, falling head over heals for me, marriage, honeymoon and such for a reason?"

"Like I want to do anything like that with you."

Lily often made James laugh with the naïve-ness of her thoughts. Well, close enough to naïve-ness when it came to comparing her mind to that of a hormonal teenage boy."

"Yeah, why bother with any of that, as long as we save time for foreplay I'm sure your fundamentalist Roman Catholic parents will approve."

Instead of having her usual witty comeback, Lily just blushed. Over the last two days, she'd grown fonder of the boy's intentness on teasing.

"Tiger Lily's hair's the same color of her face."

Evans slapped James…almost playful in the arm as he held her elbow and headed down to lunch.


	5. Fluffyness

Title: Tides of Change

Chapter Four: Talking

Summery: Lily and James travel to meet a seventh year Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did because Dumbledore wouldn't be- nevermind.

-.-.-.-.-

"Yeah, why bother with any of that, as long as we save time for foreplay I'm sure your fundamentalist Roman Catholic parents will approve."

Instead of having her usual witty comeback, Lily just blushed. Over the last two days, she'd grown fonder of the boy's intentness on teasing.

"Tiger Lily's hair's the same color of her face."

Evans slapped James…almost playful in the arm as he held her elbow and headed down to lunch.

-.-.-.-.-

The fangirls were coming. By the billions.

"OMFG! Did you see the new boy? He is so hot!"

"His hair! He _must_ be a Quidditch player!"

"He looked at me! Those hazel eyes are just to cute!"

Lily discovered how fun it was to glare at fangirls. Particularly the good looking ones.

-.-.-.-.-

"James?"

"Yes, Lilypie?"

Lily rolled her eyes at this. Just because she could stand Potter now didn't mean she was having fantasies of him. Or rather, just because she didn't publicly hate Potter didn't mean she was going to admit she was having fantasies of him. Or that she had been having them for years.

"Are you going to join any clubs? I just got back from talking to Professor Dumbledore. He says that we're going to be here a while, and said that we _did_ disappear for a good deal of time in our seventh year."

"Yeah, quidditch, as always. So, are we going to get new names or something?"

"Yes. You're still James Potter—Harry's cousin and a transfer from Durmstrang. I'm Ginny's second cousin, Lily Weasley, and transferring from Beauxbatons."

Lily stuck out her tongue. She had never liked the school for the queens of the snobs.

"So, anyway, Lils, what are you going to join?"

"I'm just going to stick to my classes, given that I have a good deal more of them then you."

"Hey, I'm a procrastinating underachiever. What can you expect?"

Lily let a small smile escape her lips.

"Not very much."

-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Not great, I know, but hey. I've just finished my finals, so it had been forever since I last had a chance to update, with my ever-mounting pile of homework.

Anyway, TBC


End file.
